Ep. 37: You Have to See It!! Enormous One
You Have to See It!! Enormous One is the thirty-seventh episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This is the first of a two-part story which introduces the "neutral" god Daijinryuu and foretells the potential final fate of Earth from the Dai/Gorma conflict. Synopsis As both Akomaru and Shadam position to manipulate Kou's you-energy to make him a Gorma, the sighting and arrival of a massive dragon foretells of an even greater calamity. Plot Kameo looks through his telescope at the moon, along with Kou and Kazu. He swears he saw a leviathan flying across the moon. Indeed, there is and it is heading for the Earth. Kameo's crystal reacts by turning him into a turtle. The crystal turns him back to human and he is understandably freaked out. Kazu relays this to Ryou the next day. They get an urgent message from Lin about Gorma energy coming from her apartment. Indeed, Kou is floating in the air in a yellow glow and everything around him is levitating. His tiger mark glows as well. Meanwhile at an arcade, Shouji looses to a Pachinko Machine. He and Daigo encounter a strange man. The man manipulates the machine to win. Shouji goes to that machine to see if he will win, But the man makes almost every machine win. Shouji and Daigo try to apprehend the man, but he throws them aside and becomes Pachinco Daimeijin. Before they can do anything, he makes everyone roll around the floor like pachinco balls. When Daigo contacts Ryou, Ryou tells him he has enough to deal with. Ryou tries touching Kou, but is blown back by energy. The monster runs away, Daigo and Shouji transform and fight him. He throws winning marbles at them that blast them, blows sparks out of them. He turns Daigo and Shouji into a collective soccer ball. He kicks them and bounces them around. He then punches them back to their true forms. Hurt and damaged. He retreats happily. Back at Lin's apartment, Master Kaku has arrived. Ryou remembers Kou's mother's words about the tiger mark she sealed on Kou to repress his Gorma side. The mark was to keep his Gorma side dormant. Unfortunately, once Kou becomes ten years old, their is a window for him to become full Gorma. Byakkoshinken tells him he will enter Kou's mind. Byakkoshinken enters Kou's brain. Byakkoshinken first finds himself in fog. Kou and Byakkoshinken are in the city, but then it becomes a deep dark forest. A cart approaches wielded by a Cotpotro. Akomaru is in it and Kou is surprised. Byakkoshinken mentions that he was dead. Akomaru explains that the Emperor fished him out of hell. Akomaru reveals to Kou the Gorma Third eye that is growing on his forehead and attacks Kou. Akomaru shows them his special telescope. And inside it, he sees the mother's message to Lin. He shows Kou the temple where he has hidden their mother. She calls out for Kou. Kou turns to it and runs to his mother, but Akomaru makes the temple disappears. Akomaru's cuff-lings flash with light. In reality, the yellow orb of energy around Kou becomes bigger and then releases Kou. Lin goes to Kou, but he is unconscious. Byakkoshinken tells them that Akomaru is back. The giant leviathan nears the Earth. At the Gorma Palace, the Emperor plays cards with Akomaru and Shadam watches them impatiently. Shadam is shocked to hear that Kou is half gorma and Kibaranger. He wants to know where Akomaru got this information, but he doesn't tell him. Shadam relays this to Gara and Zaidosu, the mere knowledge that Kou is Kiba Ranger gets them angry. Shadam plots to turn Kou into full Gorma. Meanwhile, Pachinko monster is winning at the game place and a blue energy enters him, causing him to go stark raving mad. He runs out and causes havoc at an amusement park, making rides go faster and telephone booths spin around. Daig and Shouji arrive and fight him. The others arrive and they discover that Shadam has possessed him. Pachinco Daimeijin/Shadam then grows big and destroys buildings. Zaidosu, Gara and the Cotpotro come and fight the Dairanger. Pachinco Daimeijin/Shaddam sends out a bolt of energy. Lin is tending to an unconscious Kou. Kou when he wakes up and becomes possessed. He walks out. Kibaranger arrives at the fight scene and attacks Shouji and the others. Lin runs in and transforms. Kou attacks her. Byakkoshinken and Lin tells him to stop. Zaidosu and Gara laugh wickedly. Ryou calls Ryuuseioh and kicks the monster. As the giant battle occurs, Kibaranger and the Gorma continue fighting the Dairanger. Kameo warns the rangers. The sky becomes dark and full of gloomy clouds. The giant dragon finally arrives. Buildings shatter and pieces fall on everyone, no matter bad or good. Its name is Daijinryuu and everyone cowards under it. It attacks the Pachinko monster and Ryuuseioh. Ryou calls for the Heavenly Chi Palace and tries to strike it, but it's too powerful. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Kou's Mother: * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' KibaRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' KibaRanger *In the Power Rangers' episode "Rocky Just Wants to Have Fun", the footage of the giant Great Famous Pachinko Player was spliced with footage of Kibaranger and Won Tiger from another episode. Kibaranger and Won Tiger never face that monster in Dairanger. *During his fight with Daigo and Shoji, Great Famous Pachinko Player states the expression "oni wa soto" when dumping his pachinko balls. This expression is part of the saying "oni wa soto, fuku wa uchi", stated during the Japanese holiday of Setsubun to remove the "oni" from the house by throwing soybeans and bring in good luck for the new year. A variation of this will be used in Gaoranger for TsueTsue's growth spell. *Future Sentai actor Hideya Tawada, who would portray Kinji Takigawa/StarNinger in Shuriken Sentai Ninninger, was born on the day of this episode's broadcast. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-40.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also (Daijinryuu footage) (Great Famous Pachinko Player footage) (Daijinryuu footage) References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura